English Female Names
This is a list of English names for females that are girls and women. A Abbe Abbey Abbie Abby Aberdeen Abigail Abney Acy Ada Addie Addison Addy Adela Adelaide Adele Adelle Adie Adriana Adrienne Afton Agatha Aggie Aggy Agnes Aileen Aimee Airlie Alana Albany Alberta Albertina Albertine Alene Alex Alexa Alexandra Alexandria Alexis Alfreda Alfie Alfy Ali Alice Alicia Aline Alisa Alison Alissa Alix Alla Alle Allie Allin Allison Ally Allyson Alma Althea Alton Alvena Alvina Alyce Alyson Alyssa Amabel Amalia Amanda Amber Amelia Amie Amy Ana Anabel Anastasia Andrea Andy Angel Angela Angelica Angelina Angeline Angie Aniston Anita Ann Anna Annabel Annabelle Anne Annetta Annette Annie Anthea Antoinette Antonia Apple April Arabel Arabella Arabelle Arden Arkell Arleen Arlene Arline Arly Arlyne Arnett Ash Ashby Ashland Ashley Ashton Astin Aston Atlee Aubrey Auden Audie Audra Audrey Augie Augusta Augustina Aurora Ava Aveley Averill Avery Axton Ayton Azalea B Bade Bailey Baily Banner Baylor Beck Beckham Bee Bel Bell Bella Bellamy Belle Bernett Berry Bersford Bertie Bess Beth Beverley Beverly Bexley Billard Birdsong Blakely Blakesley Blue Blythe Bonney Bramble Bray Brayley Breland Brett Brierley Brighton Brinley Brinly Bromley Brook Brooke Brooker Brooks Byrd C Cake Candy Carman Carner Carrington Cartwright Case Cass Cena Challen Chanel Chaney Channing Chapel Cheney Cherry Chesney Cheyne Christmas Christy Clarke Cloud Coley Collier Collins Colyer Connery Copeland Corliss Corrie Corrigan Courtenay Courtney Cove Covey Craft Cross Crow D Dabney Dale Dallas Dana Danell Danger Daniell Darby Darcy Dare Darling Darnell Davenport Day Dee Delaney Dell Della Devin Devon Diamond Disney Doby Doe Donica Drace Dray E Eastley Eileen Ellerly Ellesmere Ellie Ellison Elliston Elsie Emerson Emery English Eve Evelyn Everley Everly F Fairfax Fairy Faren Farley Fay Faye Feather Fenley Finch Findley Fortune Francis Freda Freddie Freddy Frieda Frost G Gael Gail Gale Gardiner Garner Garnet Garnett Gay Gee Georgia Gill Gillette Gold Grace Gray Greenlee Grey Gussie Gusta Gusty H Hadley Hailey Haisley Haley Halley Hallie Halsey Hanley Hanna Hannis Harbor Harbour Harley Harlow Harper Hartley Hasley Hay Hayden Hayley Heart Heidi Henley Hensley Hepburn Hester Hewitt Holiday Holland Hollis Hollister Hope Hunter Hutton Huxley I Ina Ireland Isley Ivey J Jade Janson Jasmine Jenna Jennison Jewel Jewell Jillson Jinks Jocelyn Jolie Jordan Joyce Jules Justice K Kay Kearson Keighley Kelsey Kendal Kendall Kenley Kensington Kensley Kerry Keston Keystone Kilby Kind Kingsley Kinsley Kirsten Knightley L Lacey Lacy Lake Lana Landry Lane Laney Langley Leanne Lee Leigh Leighton Lena Levy Lexy Light Lillis Lilly Lindley Lindsay Lindsey Linley Linney Lisa Lisle Lively Livingston London Love Loveday Lovett Loxley Lucy Lynley Lynn M Mab Mabbie Mabel Mabry Mabs Macey Macy Maddison Madison Makepeace Mallory Mandy March Maree Marley Marlow Marriott Martelle Marvel May Maye Mead Meade Meriwether Merrill Merritt Mill Millay Millie Milly Minor Monday Moon Moore Motley N Nabby Nan Nana Nance Nancie Nancy Nanette Nannette Nanny Ness Nessie Net Netta Nettie Netty Nina Nita North November O Oakes Oakland Oakley Odell Olive Orange Ore Orrie P Paget Paige Painter Paiton Parker Parris Parsley Pattyn Pauley Payton Peach Pearl Penny Pepper Peyton Phoenix Pink Piper Pleasance Plum Poe Polley Posey Posy Presley Priestley Prue Prylee Purdey Purdie Q Queen Quenby R Rachel Rainbird Rainbow Ravenel Rayleigh Rayne Reason Reeves Remington Rey Riley Ripley Robin Roe Romilly Rori Rose Roseland Rossie Rowe Ruth Rye S Sage Sailor Sam Sandra Sandy Saylor Scarlett Scotland Season Selby Severn Sewell Shade Shadow Sharon Shaye Shelby Shelley Shirley Sidney Sidwell Sill Sinclair Skye Smiley Snow Somerlee Sorell Southern Sovereign Spark Sparrow Spicer Stacey Stacy Star Starling Statham Stone Storm Summer Susan Sutton Swan Swayze Sweet Sydney T Tanner Tash Tate Tatum Taylar Taylor Teal Teel Tempe Tempest Temple Tenley Terry Thatcher Thea Tiffany Tilley Tina Tipton Todhunter Toi Toni Tonia Tony Tonya Toy Tracey Tracy Trinket True U V Vale Verity Vina Vinnie Vinny Violet Virginia Virtue W Wallis Whitley Whitney Wilder Winner Winter Wyler X Y Yardley Yarrow Z Zeal External Links *Useful English *Behind The Name *Behind The Name (Submitted Names) *20000-Names Category:English Names Category:Female Names Category:English Female Names